The disclosure disclosed in the disclosure in the specification relates to a linear solenoid driving device.
A linear solenoid driving device has been conventionally proposed as a kind of linear solenoid driving device that includes: a PWM signal generation unit that generates PWM signals based on a controlled current target value from a microcomputer; a solenoid driving circuit that outputs linear solenoid driving signals due to PWM signals from the PWM signal generation unit; a solenoid driving transistor that is operated by the driving signals from the solenoid driving circuit and that drives a linear solenoid; an electric monitor that detects a driving current flowing through the linear solenoid and provides feedback; and an error correction unit that corrects errors between an output value of the current monitor and the control current target value (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-276702). In the linear solenoid driving device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-276702, the PWM signal generation unit, the solenoid driving circuit, the solenoid driving transistor, the current monitor, and the error correction unit are structured of one chip driver IC.